Resistance:Retribution
Resistance: Retribution is a third-person shooter handheld game developed for Sony's PlayStation Portable. It was announced on July 15, 2008 at Sony's E3 press conference and released on March 12, 2009 in Japan, March 17, 2009 in North America, March 20, 2009 in Europe and March 26, 2009 in Australia. Bend Studio said in an interview with GameSpot that they worked with Insomniac Games in the initial process of the game design.It is set between Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2. Two months before the Chimera's central tower in London is destroyed and their armies are defeated in Britain, British Royal Marine Lieutenant James Grayson finds his brother Johnny partially converted into a Chimera while on a mission to destroy one of the Chimeran conversion centres. Grayson reluctantly follows protocol regarding infected soldiers, and kills Johnny, but this causes him to suffer a nervous breakdown and he deserts his troops, leading his own personal vendetta against the Chimera. After destroying 26 conversion centres, Grayson is captured by the British and put to trial for capital crimes, where he is sentenced to death for desertion. The night before his execution, Grayson is visited by Lieutenant Raine Bouchard, a member of the European mainland resistance movement known as the "Maquis", who offers Grayson a reprieve in exchange for his aid and knowledge on conversion centres. Grayson is initially relucant, but is more interested when he learns that Bouchard and her father are developing a serum to counteract the Chimera virus. Grayson agrees to the deal, though he demands his brother's jacket as an extra condition, and is released as a mercenary contracted to the Maquis. The "Maquis" and the British forces, including Grayson, plan "Operation Overstrike", where they will enter Europe through Rotterdam, in the Netherlands, travel through Bonn, Germany, and into Luxembourg to help secure the Maquis stronghold there, and ultimately moving onto the main Chimera tower in Paris, France. Though they suffer many casualties from coastal Chimera gun towers, the forces are able to successfully make it to Bonn. Bouchard takes Grayson and the Maquis commander Colonel Roland Mallery on a special mission to investigate a new type of conversion center in Bonn. The group is separated, with Bouchard falling into the initial stages of the conversion process, but Grayson is able to rescue her, believing her to be yet unaffected, and then destroys the facility. The troops learn that the Chimera have discovered the Maquis base in Luxembourg and race to defend the base long enough to evacuate the personnel to their last stronghold in Reims, France. Dr. Bouchard insists on staying to complete one last experiment, and as Grayson attempts to evacuate, he comes to learn that Bouchard herself was infected, purposefully, at the conversion center in Bonn to allow her father to gain a sample of the virus as to develop a serum. However, before the serum can be created, Dr. Bouchard is killed by the invading Chimera forces, but Bouchard is able to finish her father's work and gains a sample. Bouchard and Grayson are forced to evacuate as the base falls to the Chimera.In Reims, Grayson attempts to warn Mallery and the British about Bouchard's infection, but Mallery instead locks him up, considering the act to be treasonous. While in the makeshift brig, Grayson is visited by Bouchard, who seduces Grayson into having sex with her, before she leaves on her mission to take the serum to the Paris tower. After Mallery and Bouchard leave, Grayson is freed by his former commander, British Major Steven Cartwright, and Colonel Rachel Parker from the brig, and given a second sample of the serum to take to the tower in case Bouchard fails. As he travels to Paris via old catacombs, Grayson comes across thousands of dead and mutilated female bodies awaiting to be converted by the Chimera: Grayson realizes just how selfish he has been in his vendetta against the Chimera, and leaves his brother's jacket behind while continuing on the mission.Grayson encounters Mallery as he nears the tower and discovers that he has also already been infected by the virus and is purposefully preventing him from reaching the tower. Grayson manages to kill Mallery and continues into the tower itself and the lair of the Chrysalis, the being believed to be controlling the Chimera. After using the serum, he discovers the Chrysalis herself, revealed to be Bouchard who has now been fully converted into a Chimera. Grayson manages to defeat the monster she has become: as it dies, Bouchard's human self resurfaces and warns Grayson that the serum is only a temporary measure, as the Chimera have evolved a more advanced method of converting humans, and that they are already developing new ways to recover from their losses: she also remarks that the Chimera have already conquered worlds beyond Earth, and they are simply too evolved to defeat. As the virus consumes her utterly, Grayson kills Bouchard to put her out of her misery.With the Chrysalis destroyed, the British and Maquis forces are able to destroy the Paris tower and free Western Europe from the Chimera. After memorializing Bouchard's death, Parker and Cartwright offers Grayson a commission with the British Army as a major, and returns his brother's jacket to him, encouraging him to keep it instead of placing it at Bouchard's memorial. Grayson declines Parker's commission, instead enlisting as a Colonel in the Maquis. Grayson leads a Maquis force into the heart of Russia to discover the source of the Chimera invasion, but Grayson goes Missing in action during the battle to liberate Warsaw, though rumors spread of a British soldier in Russia that has become known as the "Cloven Killer". The last scene shows Grayson standing before Saint Basil's Cathedral, his eyes now golden yellow, a symptom of having been infected by the Chimera virus. Category:Video Games